Nap Time
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney's always in a bad mood at the playa and Chris just thinks she should take a nap with hm to calm down.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

Living at the playa was bad enough for Courtney the way it is but she really hated all the down time they had because that was when everyone who was there had to much free time on their hands and acted like animals. Today was particularly annoying because Scott was painting the walls poorly without permission, Owen was trying to do his laundry and left his clothes all over the floor, Duncan was vandalizing the walls on the opposite side of the wall Scott was painting and the worst was Beth who ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and got everything she touched really sticky and the final straw was when Courtney tried to get some peace and quiet and Gwen was playing whatever music goth's listen to! Since Courtney still hated Gwen and wanted her to shut up without causing another fight that caused a scene, Courtney decided that she would go and file a complaint with Chris.

"Chris!" Courtney banged on his door loudly, hoping that jerk would actually answer the door. "I know you're in there! Do you know how I know you're in there?! Because everyone is acting like a bunch of cave people!"

"What the hell do you want now?!" Chris flung the door open. "I'm in here so I don't care what they do out here."

"That's the problem. There is no authority figure doing anything." Courtney crossed her arms. "You're an authority figure so go out there and tell Gothy to stop with the crappy music and tell Beth to wash her hands and to stop making a sticky lunch mess! Where did she even get the stuff to do that?!"

"Do you really think that I'm going to go tell a 16 year old girl to wash her hands and clean up her mess?" Chris smirked. "She's 16, not 6 and plus I don't want to get sticky by going near her."

"Can you at least make Gwen turn the music down or possibly put headphones in?" Courtney sighed. "Scott's painting the hallways too! That's damaging your property!"

"That's actually free labor." Chris laughed. "Gwen can play her music, it's not bugging me. The only thing that's bugging me is you ruining my naptime."

"Naptime?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "You're like 40 and it's 2:30 in the afternoon."

"Maybe you should take a nap and you'll be less of a bitch when you get up." Chris laughed. "Well see ya!"

"No." Courtney put her foot in between the door to prevent Chris from shutting his door. "I can't take a nap with all these loud people. Are you crazy?"

"You can always take a nap with me." Chris winked. "You'll feel better in more ways then one."

"Are you hitting on me?" Courtney asked. "Or do you have two beds?"

"I have one bed that we can share." Chris winked at Courtney and opened the door for her. "You're 16 and you can decide what you want to do. I can assure you that my room is nice and quiet."

"If I come in there with you were only sleeping and taking a nap, right Chris?" Courtney sighed. "I don't want you to think I want to have sex, I just want some quiet time."

"Come on in." Chris opened the door and Courtney sighed and looked around to make sure nobody was looking before she walked in and closed the door before following Chris over to his bed. "Make yourself comfortable."

Courtney saw his bed was already a mess, a sign that he was sleeping in it before she got there. Courtney wasn't sure that she wanted to do this but climbed in Chris's bed and found it incredibly comfortable.

"You like?" Chris laughed and went to his messy side of the bed and climbed in. "I'm going back to sleep. You can leave whenever you want."

"Okay." Courtney got comfortable in the bed and then there was complete silence for almost 10 minutes before she spoke, she thought hard about even asking and decided she would. "Chris?"

"Huh?" Chris answered her half asleep.

"When I was with Duncan, before he cheated on me and we used to sleep together in the cabins together and we would cuddle and he would keep me warm and I felt safe." Courtney told Chris.

"You're in my room and I have a security system so if anyone came in here I would know." Chris told her and put his head under the blankets.

"That's not what I meant." Courtney told Chris. "Chris, put your arms around me."

"Oh no, I don't do that." Chris informed her. "I only do one night stands and the chick is usually out of the hotel room before I even wake up."

"Chris..." Courtney sighed. "I'm serious, can you just do it one time?"

"Fine." Chris gave in. "Come closer to me and shut up."

Courtney moved over to Chris as close as she could until their bodies were touching and Chris gave in and wrapped his arms around Courtney and the two of them fell asleep. Chris decided that he could get used to this and if Courtney ever wanted to have nap time with him again, he wasn't about to say no.

**Chrisney fluff! Yay! Okay, so I still love Chrisney and I toned down the cockiness that they usually have in all my stories. Yay!**


End file.
